


Don't Call Me Sweetie

by sierrajo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fem!Sam, Gen, fem!dean, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierrajo/pseuds/sierrajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent version of Supernatural. Twenty-nine year old Mary, on the run from an abusive John Winchester, sells her soul to a cross roads demon. Deanna "Anne" and Samantha Campbell avenge their mother's death by taking up her hunting legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Sweetie

# The Beginning

It was a chilly November night in their '67 Chevy Impala. Deanna and Samantha were bundled tightly in the back seat. Mary checked her rear-view mirror to see if any one was following her. She shifted her gaze to her sleeping daughter, Samantha. Today, she was exactly six months old. Two days ago, she had received her first beating from John. Two days ago, Mary had decided to leave.

Mary and John were high school sweethearts. John was a football star, but Mary was no cheerleader. Mary's family was a little, well, different. John had noticed some things, like their abundance of salt that they stored and how sometimes a jug of water had an occasional rosary in it, but other than that, the Campbells were an all american family. John and Mary had gotten married as soon as they graduated. John got accepted into the University of Kansas on his football scholarship and Mary had decided to stay in Lawrence to help with the family business. John visited whenever he could, but the miles between had started to fester in their relationship. John had become suspicious that Mary had found another man. And when he came back to Lawrence with a broken leg and shattered dreams, Mary found that he had brought a drinking problem along with him as well. Mary pushed him to join a group to help recover, but her efforts only made the situation worse. Mary was tempted to pick up the bottle as well whenever her parents died abruptly while on vacation, but she stayed sober for the growing baby inside her.

Deanna Erica Winchester was born in a cold white room out of a mother with purple bruises all over her. The sprawling, cheerful little girl was born on January 24th, 1979 at 2: 46 in the morning. John Eric Winchester arrived at the hospital at 3:02 in his own gurney after wrecking his truck on his way to the hospital from the bar. He held his baby for the first time in quite a haze from all the booze and pain relievers. A tear crawled down his slightly bloody face as he looked at his daughter's rosy red cheeks. Deanna's birth was a happy day in the midst of horrible times.

John's itchy cast only made him cranky and baby Deanna's screams got old fast. Mary gained new bruises before her old ones could heal. John refused to force Mary into his bed, forbidding that she pop out another goddamn kid any time soon. As the years passed, John only got quicker to strike and less caring of where his fists landed, occasionally striking a blow on the young Deanna. And in the fall of '82 Mary received a broken arm for succeeding to become pregnant once again. Whenever Samantha Henryetta Winchester was born on May 2 at 4:23 in the afternoon, John was being scraped off the floor at the local bar.

Today is November 2nd, 1983, Deanna is four years old, Samantha is six months old, and Mary is officially on the run.


End file.
